1. Field
The embodiment relates to a light emitting device package, and a light system including the same.
2. Background
A light emitting diode (LED) includes a P-N junction diode having a characteristic of converting electric energy into light energy and may be formed by using compound semiconductors of group III-V elements on the periodic table. An LED may emit various colors by adjusting the compositional ratio of the compound semiconductors.
When a forward voltage is applied to an LED, as electrons of an N layer are combined with holes of a P layer, energy is released across an energy gap between a conduction band and a valence band. In the case of the LED, the energy is released in the form of light.
For example, nitride semiconductors have been highlighted in the field of optical devices and high-power electronic devices due to their excellent thermal stability and wide bandgap energy. Blue, green, and ultraviolet (UV) light-emitting devices employing nitride semiconductors have already been commercialized and extensively used.
An LED may be mounted in a light emitting device package to receive power applied thereto from an external printed circuit board (PCB), and a lens may be generally used to improve the efficiency of the emitted light. However, an LED using the lens may be cracked, resulting in reduction of light emission.